Maudits
by Danslesetoiles
Summary: Maudits. C'est le mot qui décrirait le mieux notre vie. Oui, c'est le seul mot qui puisse qualifier l'engrenage qu'a pris cette passion l'un pour l'autre. Un engrenage maudit. Un engrenage à vous faire perdre l'esprit tellement il est douloureux. Personne ne peut comprendre ce que lui et moi avons vécu. Ils ne comprendront jamais. Notre histoire, c'est celle-ci...
1. Prologue

**Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfiction est un OC/OC mais avec du maraudeurs dedans bien sur ! (Plus precisement du Remus L. x OC et Sirius B. x OC)**

Maudits

Prologue:

Maudits.

C'est le mot qui décrirait le mieux notre vie. Oui, c'est le seul mot qui puisse qualifier l'engrenage qu'a pris cette passion l'un pour l'autre. Un engrenage maudit. Un engrenage à vous faire perdre l'esprit tellement il est douloureux.

Personne ne peut comprendre ce que lui et moi avons vécu. Ils ne comprendront jamais.  
Notre histoire, c'est celle-ci...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eleanor marchait tranquillement sur le quai 9 3/4 en fredonnant la musique d'un groupe moldu, les Beatles, guettant les alentours. Elle allait tourner la tête quand une tornade blonde se jetta sur elle. Eleanor fut surprise puis sourit en reconnaissant sa meilleure amie, Louise.

La jeune fille était blonde et avait des yeux bleus clairs petillants d'une innocence certaine. Elle était aussi très petite (environ 1m50) et fine, malgré sa manie de manger énormément. Comme Eleanor, elle était en 6ème année à Gryffondor dans la fameuse école qu'est Poudlard.

Louise lui colla un énorme baiser sonore sur la joue avant de sautiller sur place, lui donnant un air de lutin.

-Tu m'as trop manqué ma choupette ! J'ai cru que j'allais pas survivre encore longtemps sans toi ma Ellie d'amour !

Eleanor rit. « Choupette. » C'était le surnom que la blonde lui avait donné en deuxiéme année sur une idée farfelue, le genre qui pouvait lui traverser l'esprit à tout moment.

-A moi aussi tu m'as manqué Lou, dit Ellie en lui accordant son plus rayonnant sourire.

- Y'a intêret ! Oh ! J'ai un tas de truc à te raconter ! Surtout mes vacances au Brésil ! Mon dieu, les mecs sont à tomber là-bas !

La gryffondor explosa de rire. Sous ses airs d'ange qui lui sauvaient la mise à chaque fois, Lou était tout sauf angélique !

-Tu me raconteras dans le train miss. Dis, tu saurais pas où est notre tigresse ?

-Lily ? Nan. Pas vu depuis que vous êtes parties de chez moi il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

-Allons bon. Elle ne va pas tarder. Allons nous trouver un compartiment.

-Ouaip, choupette ! Je te suis.

Ellie entra dans le train et traversa la moitié du train déjà bondé avant de trouver un compartiment libre. Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent et attendirent leur amie dans un silence paisible et détendant, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur une rousse furibonde.

-Non, Potter ! Pour la énième fois je refuse de sortir avec toi ! s'exclama t'elle en s'asseyant à coté de Louise qui la regardait, amusée.

-Mais enfin, Lily jolie, Pourquoi refuses-tu ? Demanda le dénommé Potter suivis des Maraudeurs au complet.

Eleanor leva les yeux au ciel. C'était toujours la même chose avec eux- deux : James demandait à Lily de sortir avec lui, elle refusait, il demandait pourquoi, elle lui répondait, il disait la phrase de trop et elle le giflait. Déjà deux ans que ce manège durait.

-Parce que tu es prétentieux et arrogant ! Tu te la pètes tellement que ta tête a du mal à passer à travers les portes ! Et arrête de m'appeler Lily Jolie !

-Euh... Je viens de passer la porte, fit remarquer ingénument le brun à lunettes.

Louise rit à cette remarque tandis que les autres Maraudeurs s'installèrent à leurs cotés. Remus entre Lily et Louise, Peter à gauche de Eleanor et Sirius à sa droite. Ce dernier sourit à la jeune fille qui lui rendit son sourire.

-Oh, mais quelle intelligence Potter ! C'était une expression ! Maintenant fiche-moi la paix !

-Sinon quoi, Lily Jolie ? fit malicieusement James en approchant son visage de celui de la rousse.

Un énorme bruit de giffle retentit dans le compartiment silencieux. James s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami, étourdi par la baffe qu'il venait de recevoir, une marque rouge de main fine apparaissait sur sa joue droite. Louise éclata de rire en voyant l'air abruti du gryffondor, suivit de Eleanor. Les maraudeurs ne tardèrent pas à rire aussi, à l'exception de James. Quand ils se furent tous calmer, la petite blonde se remit debout d'un bond.

- Ah oui ! Ellie ! Lily ! Faut que je vous racontes les vacances au Brésil !

-Euh Lou..., fit la discrète gryffondor en regardant les Maraudeurs qui les regardaient.

-Alors ! Déjà l'hotêl, génial ! Le service, pareil ! Le soleil à proffusion ! Et le meilleur ! Les mecs ! Mon dieu, ils sont magnifiques ! T'aurais vu ça, ma cocotte ! Votre libido aurait explosé !

-Hum, Lou, je preferais qu'on parle de ma libido plus tard, si tu veux bien te rassoir et te...

-Tais-toi et écoute ! Donc je disais... Ah oui ! Alors votre libido aurait explosé ! Et j'en ai testé un ! Mon dieu ! A Melhor ! Il avait une de ses Bmnffm !

Eleanor venait de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de la petite gryffondor et regardait les quatres garçons assis dans le même compartiment. Lupin semblait être choqué, Peter ne comprenait pas et les deux autres semblaient à la fois choqués et amusés. Louise rougit en se rappelant de leur présence et se rassit en se tenant les joues. Lily semblait contenir son rire. Ellie sourit et le reste du voyage se passa plus ou moins dans le silence.

Les trois meilleures amies se retrouvèrent seules dans leur chambre à leur plus grand bonheur et elles se jetèrent dans les bras les unes des autres. Elles en attérirent sur le lit de Lily et rièrent. Que ça faisait du bien de se retrouver ! Les jeunes filles discutèrent jusqu'à 10 heures du soir et se couchèrent dans leurs lits, du sommeil du juste.

**Je sais. C'est un cours prologue. Ne m'en voulais pas ! J'essairais de vous satisfaire avec le premier chapitre ! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

Cela faisait quelques semaines que les cours étaient entamés et le mois d'octobre venait de commencer, amenant avec lui les premiers symptomes de l'automne.

Dans le parc trainaient encore quelques adolescents, généralement des couples en quête de tranquilité.

Nos trois jeunes filles de gryffondor y étaient, assises près du lac, discutant de tout et de rien, comme à leur habitude depuis leur première année. Lily et Louise étaient présentement en train de debattre sur qui est le plus beau mec de poudlard. Etonnant quand on connait Lily Evans, la préfète de gryffondor et l'élève sérieuse en cours.

-Moi je dis que McGlegan est le plus beau mec, dit Louise.

-Nan. Trop superficiel. Faut un mec plus naturel, répondit la rousse.

-Comme ?

- Comme... Lupin. Il est gentil, discret, mysterieux et avec ça, il est bien gaulé.

-T'as raison. C'est vrai qu'il est bien foutu. Ca me donne même envie d'essayer avec lui, tiens.

Eleanor secoua la tête, exaspérée par l'attitude de son amie. Vu comme ça, on pourrait croire que Lou est une croqueuse d'homme. Eh bien pas vraiment. Quand la jeune fille était en couple, cela durait longtemps. Elle ne disait juste pas non à un garçon sérieux.

Les deux jeunes femmes se remirent à débattre sur un autre sujet tandis qu'Eleanor se levait. Elles la regardèrent, curieuses.

-Je vais juste à l'infirmerie, dit Ellie en souriant.

-Pourquoi ?! Tu as mal quelque part ?! Mon dieu, tu as quoi ?! paniqua la blonde.

La gryffondor debout rit tandis que la rousse leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, Lou. C'est comme l'année dernière. Juste une visite de santé pour savoir si ma maladie n'est pas réapparue. Bon, à tout à l'heure les filles.

-A tout à l'heure, Ellie.

La gryffondor partit en direction du châeau et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Quand elle entra, l'infirmière l'accueillit avec un grand sourire maternelle qu'elle n'avait que pour elle. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire encore plus immense.

-Ma petite Ellie, que tu m'as manqué, dit Pomfresh d'une voix douce.

-A moi aussi Pompom.

-Viens donc là au lieu de rester plantée ici, redit l'infirmière en ouvrant grand ses bras.

Eleanor s'y blottit en souriant. Elle s'y sentait bien. Vraiment bien.

Le lien qu'entretenait les deux femmes existait déjà depuis longtemps. Bien avant que la gryffondor rentre à Poudlard. Pomfresh était sa tante. Sa mère, juste après la naissance de Eleanor, eut des problèmes de santé. Son père n'étant pas présent, c'est l'infirmière qui s'occupa du bébé pour soulager sa soeur. Les problèmes de santé durèrent et Pomfresh éduqua la jeune fille.

L'infirmière berça la jeune fille dans ses bras, heureuse d'avoir à nouveau sa ... oui, elle pouvait se le dire. Sa fille de susbtitution. Elle n'a jamais eu la chance de pouvoir avoir un enfant avec son défunt mari alors elle avait pris la jeune fille sous son aile et l'avait élevé comme sa propre fille. Oui, leur lien était très fort.

La jeune femme se détacha et regarda sa tante en souriant.

-Pompom. Faut que je fasse mon examen.

-Comme chaque année, soupira l'ainée. Tu sais où aller.

-Oui, repondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le lit le plus au fond de l'infirmerie.

Elle s'y assit et attendit en battant des jambes. A côté d'elle, une personne semblait se reposer, entourée par des rideaux. Elle savait exactement qui c'était mais ne fit rien, se disant que l'occupant était énormément fatigué.

Pomfresh revint avec un tas d'instruments et autres médicaments dont Ellie avait l'habitude. Tellement l'habitude qu'elle ne sentait plus le goût amer de certaines potions.

Quand l'infirmiere eut fini, elle regarda la jeune fille en soupirant. Elle était belle, c'était indéniable. De taille moyenne mais des formes que certaines jeunes filles lui enviaient. Comme sa mère, ses cheveux étaient longs, si longs qu'ils touchaient ses reins, châtains clairs et toujours attachés en natte ou queue de cheval. Elle avait des yeux verts pomme en amande irrésistibles. Elle était pâle mais ses joues roses venaient donner vie à ce visage de poupée. Un visage de poupée qui s'éclaira d'un sourire que lui rendit l'infirmière. Cette dernière s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et la jeune fille lui raconta ses vacances, sans laisser passer aucuns détails.

Les heures passèrent et Pomfresh dû quitter à regrets sa nièce pour s'occuper de nouveaux cas. Le jeune fille ne fut pas étonnée de voir s'assoir sur le lit devant elle le fameux Sirius Black, le tombeur de ces dames (et messieurs). Elle lui sourit et il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle en souriant.

-Salut Miss. Ca va ?

-Oui oui. Toujours aussi bien depuis ce matin Sirius.

-Tant mieux.

-Donc... D'autres trucs à confier à ton "journal intime" ?

-Oh oui. Un tas de trucs !

La jeune fille ria. Les deux adolescents se connaissaient depuis leur enfance et c'était grâce à lui qu'Eleanor avait découvert ses pouvoirs.

_C'était l'été de leurs 9 ans. _

_Sirius, pendant que ses parents n'étaient pas présents à la demeure, curieux de voir ce qui se passait dans le parc à côté du 12 square grimmaurd, sortit de chez lui sous le regard interrogatif et inquiet du cadet Black. Il arriva quelques secondes après, les jambes flageolantes comme du coton. Là, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'une petite fille seule sur une balançoire, la tête baissée et le visage apparemment triste. L'air de rien, le Black s'approcha et entendit les sanglots de la fillette plus qu'il ne les vit. Elle releva la tête en sentant sa présence et elle le regarda longuement, sanglotant toujours. Sirius, la regarda en penchant la tête. Pour le jeune homme, elle ressemblait à une poupée aux yeux verts bouffis et aux joues rouges mouillées._

_-Pourquoi tu pleures ? s'enquit le garçon._

_Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant de calmer ses sanglots. Il s'approcha plus et tapota le dos de la petite poupée qui sous ses doigts d'enfant, semblait tout de même fragile. Elle parut surprise mais ne s'en formalisa pas et se calma. Sirius réétirra sa question à laquelle elle répondit._

_- J-je pleure p-parce que j-j'ai peur pour ma maman..._

_-Elle a quoi ta maman ?_

_-Elle est t-très malade et m-ma tata l'a emmené dans un endroit o-ou je peux pas aller la v-voir._

_Le garçon eut un sourire triste puis prit instinctivement la fillette dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien et se blottit même dans ses bras en renifflant._

_-Faut pas pleurer. Elle va revenir ta maman. Et en pleine forme même, dit le jeune Black avec un sourire rassurant._

_La fillette l'avait cru après maintes répétitions et ils finirent par jouer tout les deux toute l'après-midi, apprenant à la manière des enfants à se connaitre. Les années avaient passé et leur amitié avait duré, se renforçant quand les deux enfants avaient découvert les pouvoirs de la jeune fille. _

Eleanor pencha la tête en souriant un peu et le regarda.

-Alors Mr. Black, qu'avez-vous à confier à votre journal intime ?

-Eh bien. J'ai des doutes sur mon orientation.

-Ah ? Tu ne veux plus faire Auror ?

Le jeune homme ria et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle en fit de même, se mettant face à lui.

-Si. Je parle pas de cette orientation là.

-Ben de laquelle alors ?

-Eh ben. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas essayer les hommes.

Un silence accueillit cette réplique. La jeune fille se redressa en souriant.

-Le Don Juan de Poudlard balance de l'autre côté ?

-Ouais. Les filles me lassent. Elles deviennent fades et insipides. Il n'y a que toi qui ne me blasera jamais. Mais ça, c'est parce que je t'aime comme une soeur.

Ellie lui embrassa la joue en remerciement et se rallongea.

-J'en connais un qui va être content, murmura t'elle pour elle-même.

Sauf que cette réplique n'echappa pas à Sirius.

- Parce que j'intéresse des gars ?

-Comme si c'était une surprise, répondit la gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Qui ?

-...

-Ellie, c'est qui ?

-...

-Choupette ?

-...

-Ellie d'amour que j'aime à la folie ?

-C'est bon je craque, soupira t'elle en abandonnant son silence. C'est un gars que je connais et avec qui je parle souvent.

-... Remus ?

-Mais non, dit-elle en riant. Pas Remus. Un autre.

-... C'est Quinns ?

- Je ne dirais rien.

-Ha ha ! C'est lui !

-J'ai pas dit oui !

-Mais t'as pas dit non non plus.

La jeune fille soupira en riant et fit semblant de bouder le Maraudeur. La patience n'étant pas sa qualité principale, il la taquina, la chatouilla mais rien ne fit céder Eleanor.

Ils se quittèrent au boût d'une heure, le sourire rieur. Sirius partit rejoindre ses amis dans le parc tandis qu' Eleanor alla dans la salle commune. En chemin, elle fut rejointe par Arthur Quinns, un ami qu'elle connaissait depuis sa première année, lorsqu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Lou. Cette dernière connaissait le poufsouffle depuis leur naissance.

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux bruns, courts. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron noisette craquant et fragile, le genre à faire céder les barrières les plus solides en un regard implorant. Il était plutôt petit et chétif mais cela accentuait le côté fragile de sa personne si on faisait abstraction de sa peau légèrement halée par le résultat d'un été ensoleillé.

Le poufsouffle lui fit un immense sourire et faillit la faire tomber à la renverse en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Ellie ! Faut que je te raconte ce que je viens de voir, s'exclama Arthur en sautant légèrement sur place.

-Arthur. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

-Oui oui, moi aussi ! Devine ce que je viens de voir ! Allez ! Devine, devine, devine !

-Euh... Une photo des Magics nus ?

-Ellie, dit le poufsouffle en levant les yeux au ciel, si j'avais vu une photo du meilleur groupe de musique sorcière à poil, je serais déjà mort ou à l'agonie du bonheur. Non c'est autre chose.

-Ben je sais pas moi...

- J'ai vu... Ah ben mince... Je m'en souviens plus.

La jeune fille le regarda, incrédule, tandis qu'il cherchait.

-Si ! Ca y est ! Tu sais Parkinson ? Pas l'ainé. Le Cadet en 5ème année. Ben il a...

-Il a quoi ?

-Il a emballé un homme ! Lequel, ça j'en sais rien. Mais j'ai bien vu que c'était un homme !

-... Quoi ?

-Je le savais que c'était un gay refoulé ce gars.

-Arthur. La personne que tu as pris pour un homme, c'est sa petite amie. Diana Doowson. Regarde, ils arrivent.

La jeune fille lui désigna le couple de serpentard qui arrivait main dans la main. Arthur paru déçu. Vraiment déçu. En même temps, Ellie le comprenait. Vu l'époque et le monde actuel où ils vivaient, Arthur avait du mal à se faire accepter et surtout à trouver un homme qui assumerait son homosexualité.

Pour le réconforter, elle lui annonça une nouvelle.

-Hey... Arthur. J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles pour toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais. La première c'est que t'auras pas à te taper un serpentard. La deuxième c'est que Mr. Black passe de l'autre côté.

Il la regarda longuement, les yeux remplis d'une lueur indescriptible puis explosa de joie. Il fit tournoyer la jeune fille et partit en courant dans le couloir vide menant à sa salle commune en sautant de joie. On aurait pu croire qu'il volait.

Ellie secoua la tête en riant et partit à sa salle commune. Arrivée, elle s'installa à la table et se mit à ses devoirs en attendant Lou et Lily. Celles-ci arrivèrent en riant aux éclats. Le regard interrogateur de Eleanor les parcourit et les deux gryffondors hilares se calmèrent. Elles lui expliquèrent la raison de cette hilarité et la jeune fille se mit à rire à son tour.

Le diner arriva et les jeunes filles y allèrent de bon coeur. Une fois assise, Eleanor jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la table des serpents. Il était là, parmis ses amis et ne parlait pas, mangeant avec dignité et respect à son éducation. Il était beau et Ellie ne se lassait jamais de le regarder. Oui, elle n'avait pas honte de le dire : Jack White était beau.

Il avait des cheveux d'un noir corbeau, courts mais pas trop, juste assez longs pour entourer un peu son visage qui ressemblait à celui d'un ange. Il était grand et sa carrure montrait bien qu'il était batteur dans l'équipe de sa maison. Mais le plus beau chez lui, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux hypnotisants, doux et à la fois glacials et singlants, des yeux qui vous donnent envie de vous damner pour lui et pourtant vous en empêchent, des yeux d'un miel étincelant, caractéristique de sa famille. La famille White.

De puissants sorciers sang pur à la tête de la noblesse magique. La seule famille à ne pas compter dans ses héritiers une seule goutte de sang moldu.

Eleanor lacha un soupir en détournant son regard du jeune homme et tomba dans les yeux de Lily qui l'observait. Cette dernière lui prit la main et lui dit cette phrase qu'elle lui répétait à chaque fois :

-Garde espoir. Tout peut arriver dans la vie.

Son amie sourit et lui lacha la main. Elle finit son repas et alla se coucher en même temps que les filles dans une ambiance détendue et joyeuse.

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla, suivie de près par Lou et Eva Dinn, leur camarade de chambre, et elles se préparèrent tranquillement. Quand Lily sortit de la salle de bain, la blonde était au bout du lit de Eleanor, qui dormait encore, affichant un sourire mauvais.

-Lou, chuchota la rousse pour ne pas réveiller son amie, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Un réveil en douceur pour notre chère amie, dit la gryffondore pendant que son sourire s'agrandissait dangereusement.

Lily secoua la tête et laissa faire Louise.

Cette dernière prit le réveil matin, l'approcha de l'oreille de son amie avec douceur et délicatesse, regarda Ellie puis mit en marche le reveil.

30 secondes plus tard, il sonna et Lou se mit à crier.

-Debout, grosse feignasse ! On est lundi et y'a cours !

La jeune fille endormie sauta de son lit et atterit douloureusement sur le tapis de la chambre en criant. Lou s'écroula sur le lit et se roula de rire avec Lily et Eva.

Eleanor mit un certain temps à calmer sa panique et à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il était 9 heures, c'était dimanche et Louise avait osé la réveiller. Elle allait payer cher. Elle fusilla les trois filles du regard, se leva, attrapa un oreiller et leur sauta dessus. S'ensuivit une bataille de polochons mémorable.

C'est dans les cris et les rires des filles que la porte toqua. Lou lacha son oreiller et alla ouvrir la porte. Remus et James se tenaient devant, le regard inquiet. En voyant que tout allait bien, Potter reprit son sourire arrogant et regarda Lily.

-Pas mal, Lily. Ca te dit de sortir avec moi ?

-Meme pas en rêve, Potter.

-Bon, vous êtes venus pour quoi ? interrompit la petite blonde qui était à la porte.

James l'ignora et continua d'observer Lily tandis que Remus, lui, était resté silencieux face à la gryffondor.

Il était sans voix face à ce spectacle. Louise était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sensuel, sauvage et pourtant innocent. Ses cheveux était légèrement ebourrifés et son souffle était rapide, comme une lionne qui aurait couru pour attraper sa proie. En contrepartie, son t-shirt était légèrement remonté sur son ventre plat où on pouvait voir un tatouage. Son pantalon lui était sur le bord des hanches, prêt à tomber, laissant voir une partie de son bassin qui aurait pu être enfantin vu sa taille mais non. Il était tout ce qu'il y a de moins chaste. L'innocence, elle, résidait dans ses yeux bleus clairs et ses joues rouges, lui donnant un air d'ange timide…

Le lycantrophe rougit violemment et détourna le regard. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil puis les épaules et referma la porte. Les deux garçons restèrent sans voix face à la porte. Décidément, les filles, c'était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur.

De leur côté, les filles rangèrent la chambre en riant et en chantant une chanson moldue sortie récemment.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, les quatres amis s'installèrent dans le parc calme. Arthur se mit alors à chanter des chansons très peu catholiques accompagné bientôt par Louise. Même Lily s'y mit. Ellie, elle, souria en écoutant ses amis tandis qu'elle lisait. Le groupe chanta et rigola jusqu'à l'arrivée des serpentards.

La bande qui arrivait était composé de Evan Rosier, Regulus Black, Ethan Parkinson, Severus Rogue et Jack White.

-Alors les sangs de bourbe ? On chante les louanges de votre dieu stupide ? attaqua Parkinson.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, gros tas, singla Lily en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec le regard le plus noir.

-Ne m'insulte pas, sous-merde.

-Et moi, je ne te permet pas de nous insulter moi et mes amis, sale porc !

La rousse s'était levée, ses amis la suivant, et faisait maintenant face au serpentard qui faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle.

-Retourne donc dans ta porcherie avec tes amis les toutous, siffla la petite gryffondor en les fusillant du regard.

- Toi la naine, ferme-la donc et laisse parler les grands.

Louise se mit à trembler en devenant rouge d'une colère mal contenue. Ellie secoua imperceptiblement la tête et agrippa sa baguette en cas de dérapage. Dérapage qui ne tarda à arriver.

- N-naine... Toi... Le gros porc... Tu as osé me traiter de naine ?! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

Sur ces mots, la blonde se jeta littéralement sur l'énorme serpentard sans que personne ne puisse réagir et le bourra de coups. Un de ses amis sortit sa baguette mais Eleanor fut plus rapide et envoya valser le boût de bois d'un "experliarmus" rapide. Arthur fut aussi le plus rapide à réagir. Il attrapa la gryffondor qui envoyait coups sur coups au vert et argent au sol et l'écarta du groupe. Elle fulminait mais son ami n'en avait que faire.

Pendant ce temps, les quatres garçons de Serpentard regardait avec animosité les deux filles de gryffondor qui leur faisaient encore face. C'est à ce moment que Jack croisa son regard.

Tellement de temps qu'il attendait de croiser à nouveau ses iris vertes pomme. Il s'y plongea comme un vieux se plongeant dans la fontaine de jouvence. Il y bu tout le jus, toute l'eau de cette oasis verte. Ses yeux... Il n'y avait qu'eux pour lui procurer autant de frissons à la fois et faire monter des papillons dans son ventre.

Il frémit légèrement quand ces lèvres roses se mirent à bouger, produisant le son magnifique qu'était sa voix.

-Vous devriez partir, dit la discrète gryffondor. Cela serait mieux pour nous tous.

-Depuis quand nous donnes-tu des ordres sang-de-bourbe ? demanda Rosier en croisant les bras.

-Je ne vous donne pas d'ordres, juste un conseil qu'il serait sage de suivre.

-Sinon ?

Ellie haussa un sourcil et fixa le blond qui la regardait d'un air hautain. Elle eut un demi-sourire moqueur, leva sa baguette.

"Jambencoton"

Le blond tomba à terre sous le regard moqueur de la gryffondor qui s'en détourna et rejoingnit Lou, qui s'était calmée, et Arthur, puis rentra avec eux.

Jack la regarda partir. Oui, il en était amoureux. Et ça, il le savait mieux que personne.

**Voila Voila. Un premier chapitre qui je l'espère vous aura plu. Faites m'en pars avec des reviews s'il vous plait :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour lecteurs.**

**Oui j'attaque avec un deuxième chapitre **

**qui nous mennera je ne sais où.**

**Un merci à ma beta Fred Xavier, qui se **

**regale de lire les chapitres en avant-première.**

**Merci aussi à LaTinaSa pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Chapitre 2:**

Le mois d'Octobre était déjà à deux semaines de sa fin quand, avant le diner, le Directeur de Poudlard fit une annonce.

- Je sais que vous avez faim après ce long mardi de cours mais ce que j'ai à vous annoncer devrait satisfaire l'attente. Vous savez que dans deux semaines le mois d'octobre touche à sa fin ? Et que la nuit du 31 Octobre, c'est halloween. A cette occasion, un bal sera donné. Bien sur, une sortie à Pré-au-lard aura lieu. Il sera organisé par les Prefets et Prefets-en-Chef. Si ces deux derniers veulent bien s'avancer et nous donner le thème du bal.

Les deux septième année s'éxecutèrent et se placèrent aux cotés de Dumbledore. Ce fut Matthews Kopervitch, un serdaigle, qui parla.

- Le thème du bal sera evidemment Halloween. Les couleurs seront : rouge, orange, violet et bien sur, noir, pour ceux qui ne veulent pas ce déguiser. Pour ceux qui auront le courage de le faire, il y aura un concours.

- A la clé de ce concours, reprit son homologue serpentard, Madison, qui est le concours du meilleur costume, il y aura un mois de bonbons de chez Berty Crochu que notre bon Directeur a aimablement accepté de fournir. Avec les remerciements des Prefets et Prefets-en-Chefs.

Les deux élèves regagnèrent leur place et d'un claquement de main du directeur, le repas apparut au plus grand bonheur des élèves affamés. Les conversations allèrent de bon train sur le bal.

- Louise, avec qui vas-tu y aller ? demanda Lily en plantant sa fourchette dans un morceau de poulet.

- Oh ben je sais pas trop à vrai dire. Je verrais si on me propose. Sinon j'irais avec Arthur.

- Si il accepte, lui dit Eleanor. Parce que de ce que j'ai entendu, il a l'intention de tenter sa chance auprès de... de Tony je ne sais plus son nom.

- Le 7ème année de gryffondor ? Il vaut mieux pas espérer.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Il est pas gay.

- Non, il est bi Loulou. Ce qui veut dire que notre Arty a les mêmes chances qu'une fille.

- Je sais mais j'ai pas envie qu'il y aille avec lui. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois très bien miss Hamilton. Et je dis que ça doit se passer de façon naturelle et sans notre intervention.

- Mais si on ne fait rien, répondit Lily à la place de la blonde, il ne fera rien. Il restera à son siège à le matter pendant tout le repas.

Les trois filles tournèrent la tête vers la table des poufsouffles et y virent Arthur fixant un point. Elles suivirent son regard et tombèrent sur le Don Juan des maraudeurs, Sirius, qui riait avec ses amis à l'une des pitreries de James Potter. Soudain, la rousse et la discrète gryffondor entendirent un long soupir provenir de Louise. Elles la fixèrent avec interrogation.

- ... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? dit la blonde en faisant la navette d'une amie à l'autre.

- C'était quoi ce long soupir Louise ?

- Mais rien Lily. C'était juste un soupir.

- C'est le soupir que tu nous fais à chaque fois que tu vois quelque chose dont tu as envie et que tu ne peux pas avoir tout de suite.

La petite gryffondor resta bouche bée devant l'analyse parfaite de son amie. Cette dernière la connaissait vraiment mieux que tout le monde. Même Arthur n'aurait pas pu dire à quoi correspondait ce soupir. Et pourtant, les deux adolescents avaient pratiquement passé leurs vies ensemble. Leurs mères étant amies depuis Poudlard, ils avaient pratiquement toujours été ensemble.

Eleanor lui sourit et lui frotta un peu la tête avant de retourner à son repas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours ensuite, les trois jeunes filles se promenaient dans le parc en parlant activement quand un petit groupe de garçons les abordèrent. Un des cinqs garçons s'avança vers elles.

- Bonjour les filles.

- Bonjour, répondit poliment Ellie en examinant le groupe.

Les cinq jeunes hommes ne paraissaient pas méchants et elle en reconnut deux qui étaient dans sa maison, les autres étant à serdaigle.

- Je me demandais si vous ne voudriez pas aller au bal avec nous. Si vous n'avez pas de cavalier, bien sur.

- Eh bien...

- J'accepte, dit Lou en interrompant Eleanor.

- Moi aussi j'accepte, suivit la rousse.

- Excusez-moi mais je ne peux accepter. J'ai déjà un cavalier.

- Il y a pas de mal O'connel. Donc on reviendra vous voir les filles.

- Oui d'accord.

Les garcons s'apprétèrent à partir quand l'un d'entre eux ajouta :

- Et si ton cavalier annule, préviens nous !

Avant de partir en leur faisant signe. Une fois disparu, la pauvre discrète gryffondor se fit attaquer pas ses amies.

- Comment ça, tu as un cavalier ? Et tu nous as rien dit !

- Désolée les filles. C'est arrivé ce matin et j'ai pas trouvé le moment de vous le dire jusqu'à maintenant.

- M'ouais, fit la petite gryffondor en croisant les bras. Pour te faire pardonner, dis nous immédiatement qui c'est.

- Ben... C'est Sirius.

- ... Sirius ?

- Oui, expliqua-t-elle sous le regard de ses amies. Vu qu'il ne voulait aller avec aucune de ses prétendantes, il m'a demandé à moi. Et j'ai accepté parce que j'avais personne.

- Oh, je vois. Mais et J...

- Lily, l'interrompit-elle. Je veux pas en parler.

La rousse soupira puis changea de sujet et parla de la tenue. Leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard étant dans deux jours, il fallait se mettre d'accord pour les couples qui se déguiseraient. Eleanor, elle, ne voulait pas se déguiser mais Sirius, si.

Puis les deux jours passèrent. Eleanor se trouvait dans la salle commune, en train d'attendre Sirius qui était encore dans sa chambre. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle attendait et sa patience légendaire commençait à flancher. Après un énième soupir bruyant, le mauraudeur décida enfin de pointer le bout de son nez. Pour s'excuser, il lui fit un énorme sourire qui fit passer son énervement à la jeune fille. Tout deux allèrent donc à Pré-au-lard bras dessus dessous et discutèrent longuement avant d'entrer dans un magasin de déguisements, pour le plus grand damne de notre Ellie. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Sirius était plus mausade que jamais, son "journal intime" refusant toutes les tenues qu'il lui proposait.

- Eleanor, je t'en prie, fais un effort. Je veux qu'on soit déguisés.

- Et moi pas. Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Tu veux pas te faire remarquer, c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est exactement ça. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on sorte d'ici.

- Non. On restera ici jusqu'à ce qu'on est trouvé un costume.

- Sirius, soupira la gryffondor. JE. NE. ME. DEGUISERAIS. PAS. Compris ?

- Quoi ? J'ai cru entendre une voix.

Et sur ces mots, ils se renfonça dans les rayons pour une cent cinquante neuvième recherche. Il revint encore une fois avec un déguisement. Qui ne plut, bien sur, pas à la gryffondor et il abandonna avant qu'une idée lumineuse lui traverse l'esprit.

- Ellie. Si je te dis "déguisement" et "classe", tu me réponds ?

- Non.

- Mais allez ! Je te demande juste un effort minime. Juste un oui. Un tout petit oui de rien du tout.

- ... Propose.

- Yes ! fit-il en levant le poing de la victoire.

Et il lui expliqua le plan du déguisement, que pour une fois Eleanor accepta et elle le suivit dans des magasins. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ayant finit leurs achats, ils allèrent se poser à une table en rond, dans le fond de l'auberge aux Trois Balais, déjà bien remplie. En observant la salle, la jeune fille l'aperçut. Lui aussi était là, parmi ses amis qui semblaient rire d'une mauvaise blague. Mais lui ne riait pas. Il avait les yeux fermés et les bras croisés. Elle ne put s'empecher de le regarder. Il était indéniablement magnifique, les yeux fermés et le visage apparement tourmenté par on ne sait quel soucis. Il ressemblait à un ange torturé.

Soudain, il ouvrit le yeux et tomba dans ceux de Eleanor qui détourna vivement la tête vers la jeune Rosemerta qui venait leur servir à elle et son ami leur commande. Il l'observa. Elle discutait avec ce Sirius Black. Il n'aimait pas que ce soit lui qui la fasse rire et sourire comme ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Et si son éducation ne lui avait pas appris à cacher ses sentiments et refouler ses désirs, il se serait surement levé et aurait frappé l'homme qui était à côté d'elle. Il examinait chacun des gestes de ce sale gryffondor. Il lui caressait la joue, lui remettait une mèche de cheveux en place ou lui enlevait un peu de mousse qu'elle avait au coin des lèvres. Il lui prenait une main et jouait avec machinalement. Et elle se laissait faire. Comme si elle avait l'habitude. En fait, elle avait toujours eu l'habitude, Sirius étant très tactile avec elle. Mais lui, ça le rendait fou. Fou de rage et de jalousie. De le voir faire et de ne pas pouvoir le faire lui-même.

Il continua de l'observer et de bouillir de l'interieur quand le reste des maraudeurs arrivèrent, coupant le lien visuel qu'il avait sur la jeune fille. Il soupira et referma les yeux, écoutant distraitement ses camarades qui rigolaient sur la dernière blague qu'ils avaient fait aux première année. Blague puéril à son goût.

De son côté, Eleanor était coincée entre James et Sirius qui se chuchotait les plans de leur prochaine blague tandis que Remus écoutait Peter lui raconter une histoire rocambolesque, lorsque ses amis les rejoignirent, serrant un peu plus les places. De ce fait, la pauvre gryffondor se retrouvit sur les genoux de Sirius, s'attirant les foudres des groupies de ce dernier. James en profita pour demander à Lily si elle ne voulait pas faire pareil et se reçut une giffle avant que la rousse ne s'assit sur un tabouret emprunté. Louise, elle, se retrouva sur les genoux de son meilleur ami et en profita pour jouer avec ses cheveux. C'était une manie qu'elle avait depuis toute petite. Elle aimait tripoter les cheveux du poufsouffle, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas.

Le groupe d'amis finit l'après-midi dans l'auberge et rentra en riant. Eleanor se sépara du groupe, voulant rendre sa visite de la journée à sa tante, et parcourut les couloirs tranquillement quand elle entendit des bruits venir d'une porte apparemment close. Elle voulut se raisonner mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Lily déteignait trop sur elle. Elle s'approcha donc de la porte et ne fit aucun bruit. Elle entendit juste deux respirations à l'intérieur de la pièce et l'une des personnes parla. C'était apparemment une voix masculine.

- Il va falloir faire un choix. Tu nous rejoins ou tu déshonores ta famille et tu prends le risque de mourir.

- Je ne sais pas Regulus. Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'essaie de voir toutes les facettes de cette engagement.

- Tu y as trop réfléchit maintenant. Tu rejoins le Seigneur ou tu vas aider les braves petits gryffondor à faire leurs lois stupides.

- Reg', je suis en 6ème année. J'ai encore jusqu'à l'année prochaine pour y réfléchir.

- Jack. Fais vite. Tu es mon meilleur ami. C'est pour t'éviter des problèmes que je te dis ça.

- Je sais.

- Bien.

Des pas retentirent dans la pièce, se rapprochant de la porte. Ellie réagit vite et courut se cacher dans un couloir perpendiculaire et à l'opposé du chemin pour la salle des serpentards. Les pas s'éloignèrent et elle s'assit au sol.

Elle avait un sentiment étrange dans sa poitrine. De la déception ? Oui, c'était ça. Mais pourquoi était-elle déçue ?

Elle reprit le chemin de l'infirmerie en cherchant la réponse à cette question. Elle ne la trouva pas et essaya de ne plus y penser. Ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était de passer une heure ou deux avec sa tante. Ce qu'elle fit avec le sourire d'une enfant que l'on gâte à son anniversaire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au même moment, dans la bibliothèque, Arthur planchait sur un devoir en enchantement quand Sirius Black s'installa en face de lui, les bras chargés de livres. Quand il remarqua le jaune et noir en face de lui, il lui sourit et plongea dans un de ses livres, notant des choses sur un parchemin. Arthur en fit de même.

Après vingts minutes de torture neuronale et de longs soupirs bruyants qui attiraient l'oeil perçant de Mme. Pince, Sirius parla à la source de ces bruits.

- Un devoir ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

- Ouais. D'enchantement.

- Je peux regarder ?

- Tiens, finit Arthur en lui mettant son devoir devant les yeux.

Le rouge et or fronça des sourcils en lisant le peu de note qu'avait pris son camarade avant de lui rendre.

- C'est pas du tout ça. Tu t'es mal dirigé, dit Sirius en venant se placer à côté d'Arthur qui rosit légèrement à cette soudaine proximité.

Et c'est comme ça que les deux garçons finirent leur soirée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Ellie rentra de ses deux heures de chouchoutage, le sourire au lèvres, elle eut la bonne surprise de trouver sa meilleure amie sur un fauteuil de la salle commune en pleine conversation avec un Remus Lupin, apparemment ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter sérieusement d'un sujet qui semblait passionant. La discrète élève s'installa donc par terre, sur un coussin, adossée au fauteuil de Louise.

Celle-ci remarqua enfin sa présence et lui enlaça le cou. C'était rare chez Lou mais parfois, elle avait une envie d'affection alors elle venait poser sa tête sur votre épaule ou vous faisait un calin. C'était ces moments calmes et tendres qu'Ellie appréciait le plus avec elle.

Lily entra enfin dans la tour et s'installa à côté de son amie au sol, l'air maussade, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Eleanor. Ce qui intrigua cette dernière qui se leva et entraina ses amies dans leur chambre. Une fois la porte fermé, la rousse s'écroula sur son lit en lachant un grand soupir. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Lilou ? Ca va ?

- Oui très bien Ellie. Ca va très bien.

La blonde s'assit à coté d'elle et la fixa.

- Lily Evans. Ne faîtes pas comme si on avait pas vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a rien, Louise Hamilton.

- Lil'. On te connait. Dis nous ce qu'il y a. On est tes amies.

La gryffondor eut une grande hésitation puis se confia.

- J'ai... Vous moquez pas de moi hein... J'ai vu Potter demander à une autre fille d'aller au bal avec lui.

Ses deux amies se regardèrent avec le même sourire. Celui qui veut dire "On le savait !".

- Lily. Tu avoues donc avoir un faible pour James ?

- Lou ! J'ai pas dit ça !

- Ca le laisse penser, répondit Ellie avec un air détaché avant de se prendre un coussin dans la tête.

La soirée se finit sur une bataille de polochons.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Du côté des maraudeurs, les trois garçons retrouvèrent un Remus dans la lune, allongé sur son lit. Intrigués, ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait mais le lycantrophe semblait avoir perdu la parole et toutes autres notions du monde.

- Mumus ? s'enquit Patmol. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Un ange... fut la seule réponse que donna leur ami.

Les trois maraudeurs conscients, eux, se regardèrent, intrigués.

- On dirait James 2 minutes après que Lily lui ait mit une giffle, remarqua Peter.

- Tu crois que..., commença James.

- Il est amoureux ?! finit Sirius. Mon dieu ! Encore un de contaminé !

Remus redescendit à ce moment et regarda ses trois amis, surpris.

- Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

- Depuis 5 bonnes minutes, mon cher Lunard.

- Et il est quelle heure ?

- Euh... vingt et une heures, je crois.

Sur cette information, les quatre amis partirent se coucher.

**Voilà Voilà.**

**Un deuxième chapitre de fini.**

**En espérant qu'il vous a plu**

**Je sais que la fin est pas très palpitante mais promis je me rattrape ! **

**Mais laissez quand même une petite review s'il vous plait**

**Hein ? **

**Une toute petite review même minuscule ça fait toujours plaisir :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ô toi qui lit ceci.**

**Voici un nouveau Chapitre. **

**Qui ira dans le sens ou il devrat aller.**

**Car ce n'est pas moi qui guide ce récit. **

**Mais mes personnages.**

**Merci à Ma première Fan et Beta Fred Xavier.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Tout était calme dans la maison. Une femme rousse berçait un bébé en lui répétant des mots rassurants et aimants. Un bruit retentit. La porte de l'entrée venait d'exploser. La femme entendit son mari lançer des sort. Retentit de nouveau un cri puis le silence complet. La femme était en larmes et déposa le bébé dans un berceau. Elle fit barrière avec son corps. Soudain, la porte de la chambre d'enfant explosa. L'enfant pleurait et la femme criait des sorts qui ne finissaient jamais leur chemin avant qu'un rayon vert ne sorte de la baguette de l'homme en noir et atteigne la femme qui s'écroula dans un cri de douleur, dans un dernier regard remplit de larmes et d'amour pour son bébé. **

C'est à ce moment que Lily se réveilla en hurlant et en pleurant, réveillant son dortoir en même temps.

Les trois filles endormies se reveillèrent en sursaut et se précipitèrent sur le lit de leur amie. Celle-ci pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, les yeux dans le vague. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres.

Eleanor eut l'instinct de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la rousse réussit à bredouiller une phrase en reniflant.

- J-j'ai vu... M-ma mort... J-j'ai vu m-ma m-mort.

Eleanor la serra plus contre elle et lui chuchota des mots réconfortants.

- Lily, calme-toi, lui disait celle-ci, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Calme-toi Lilou, calme-toi. C'était qu'un très mauvais rêve.

Les deux autres embrassèrent la joue de la jeune fille en pleurs et repartirent se coucher, épuisées par les cours de la veille et aussi par ceux qui allaient avoir lieu.

Eleanor resta le reste de la nuit eveillée à essayer de calmer Lily qui tremblait et pleurait encore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'après-midi avait débuté avec le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Heureusement pour nos deux gryffondors endormies, c'était de la théorie.

Les deux jeunes filles, n'ayant pu faire leur nuit complète, étaient endormies, à leur place, dans le fond, entre les gryffondors et les poufsouffles.

Chez les poufsouffles, Arthur, assis à côté de Louise, semblait absorbé par Sirius qui écoutait avec attention le professeur.

- Arthur ? chuchota la blonde.

- Oui ?

- Tu baves.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Arty. Tu es aussi moche qu'un botruc, ton haleine ressemble à celle d'un chacal et tu as un pénis tellement petit que même les lutins de cornouailles sont pas satisfait.

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison Louise.

- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir.

- Oui oui.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et observa son ami observer le gryffondor.

De ce que se souvenait Louise, Arthur avait toujours eu un penchant pour les garçons. Même si avant leurs 14 ans, il n'en avait jamais parlé, elle l'avait toujours su intérieurement. Et quand son homosexualité avait était mise au grand jour après son premier petit copain, il avait était pris d'une révélation. Ou plutôt d'un coup de foudre.

_Un jour, alors qu'il était dans le parc en train de s'ennuyer avec des camarades de sa maison, il avait aperçu les maraudeurs pas loin. Ceux-ci étaient en train de rire aux pitreries de James quand Sirius avait tourné la tête vers lui. Là, il avait croisé le regard d'un ange. Un bleu acier unique. Qui vous prend aux tripes et vous emmène au coeur du désir. _

Et depuis ce jour où il avait pu plonger dans ses yeux, le brun hantait ses pensées. Certes, il avait eu plusieurs histoires à côté mais son coeur, lui, était resté coincé sur lui. Sirius. Et il le resterait surement.

Arthur lacha un long soupir au moment où le professeur passait à coté de lui.

- Hum. Monsieur Quinns ? Mon cours vous ennuie tellement ?

- Hein ? fit le poufsouffle en relevant la tête vers le prof.

- Je vous demande si mon cour est trop ennuyant pour vous.

- Ah ! Euh non ! Votre cours est passionant Monsieur !

- Vraiment ? Alors répétez ce que j'ai dit.

- Ben... "Je vous demande si mon cours est trop ennuyant pour vous".

La classe rit tandis qu'Arthur se faisait tout petit sous le regard du professeur.

- Jeune homme, claqua l'enseignant d'une voix d'outre tombe à vous faire frémir. Vous viendrez en colle les mercredis et vendredis soirs pendant 4 semaines. Compris ?

- C-compris Monsieur.

- Bien !

Et le cours reprit. A la fin du cours, Arthur ressortit avec un léger sourire. Son gryffondor avait réussit à se faire coller en même temps que lui et lui avait adressé un merveilleux sourire. C'est avec le coeur léger que le poufsouffle alla à son cours suivant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quelques jours plus tards, jour du bal.

Les trois filles étaient à peine descendues dans la salle commune que le bruit les entoura de toute part. Tout le monde parlait et un peu de musique avait été mise. Et c'est donc aussi dans cette ambiance que leur samedi commença.

La grande salle étant prise pour le bal, elle était momentanément inaccessible. Alors les élèves déjeunèrent dans la salle commune, les elfes de maison grouillant dans la pièce pour satisfaire les besoins des gryffondors. Un elfe s'approccha du trio féminin. Il était plus petit que les autres, avait un grand nez en trompette et d'énormes yeux globuleux avec des iris verts sapin qui reflétaient une intelligence contenue.

- Bonjour Miss, Miss et Miss. Mouni peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? dit le petit elfe en s'inclinant.

- Ah euh... Merci Mouni mais ce ne serra pas nécessaire. Tu dois avoir déjà beaucoup de travail, répondit Lou.

- Non, gentille Miss Hamilton. Mouni ne sert que vous ce matin. Et Mouni est très content de servir de très gentilles et jolies miss.

Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent puis Eleanor se pencha et embrassa l'elfe sur le crane. Ce dernier se mit à rougir furieusement.

- Tu es très gentil Mouni. Mais on n'a besoin de rien pour l'instant. On t'appellera si on a besoin de quelque chose.

- O-oui Miss !

Et l'elfe disparut, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Les deux autres jeunes filles rirent à ça sous le regard amusé de leur amie.

- Arrêtez les filles, les réprimanda la discrète gryffondor.

- Alors Miss O'Connel. On fait du gringue aux elfes de maison maintenant ? Mais quel charme Mademoiselle, quel charme , la taquina la rousse.

- Et ben. Y'a pas qu'avec les mecs que t'as du succès, enchaîna la blonde.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Louise. J'ai pas de succès et j'en aurais jamais. Toute façon, à qui je peux plaire hein ?

Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent en regardant Eleanor. Voilà ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Son petit défaut. C'était son manque de confiance en elle. Certes, elle avait d'autres défauts comme parfois sa maladresse ou sa naïveté. Mais là, c'était son manque de confiance qui ressortait.

Les trois gryffondors finirent de déjeuner et allèrent dans le parc, enmitouflées dans leurs capes et écharpes. Heureusement pour les adolescentes, le froid était encore supportable.

- Dîtes les filles. Pendant les vacances, vous venez à la maison ? demanda Louise.

- Je pense pouvoir, répondit Lily.

- Faut que je vois...

- Ta mère ? devina la rousse.

- Ouais... Elle est de plus en plus souffrante... J'aimerais profiter de chaque instant avec elle...

- Ok. Mais t'as intêret de venir quand on ira au Bloods hein ?

- Au Bloods ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Le Bloods. Le Bloods ! La boîte sorcière la plus branchée ! Nan, me dîtes pas que vous connaissez pas ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent d'un regard d'accord. Elles ne connaissaient pas cette boîte. La blonde soupira et marmonna qu'elle allait devoir refaire leur culture générale. Ce à quoi les deux gryffondors avaient rit. Puis l'après-midi arriva.

Les jeunes filles se préparèrent alors trois heures à l'avance pour le bal. Les garçons, eux, prirent leur temps dans la salle commune.

Dans le dortoir gryffondor des sixièmes années, les filles étaient en effervescence. Toutes sauf une. Ellie était assise sur son lit, une serviette autour des cheveux et en peignoir, bras et jambes croisés.

- Hey Miss boudin ! Viens m'aider, ordonna en riant la petite blonde.

La jeune fille obéit en marmonnant son mécontentement, ne voulant toujours pas se déguiser. Elle maquilla la blonde et l'aida à se coiffer avant de lui donner son chapeau. Lou se déguisait en pirate avec son cavalier, un septième année de serdaigle. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon du point de vue de la jeune blonde.

La rousse sortit enfin de la salle de bain en peignoir, prit sa baguette et se sécha les cheveux d'un coup de celle-ci. Elle alla fouiller dans son armoire et en sortit une magnifique robe émeraude. Elle l'enfila et les trois autres jeunes filles en eurent le souffle coupé. Lily était tout simplement sublime.

La robe lui collait au corps. Elle commençait par un bustier avec une seule bretelle qui allait de son aisselle gauche jusqu'à sur son épaule droite. Elle terminait un peu plus en dessous des genoux dans un volant évasif qu'on aurait pu soulever d'un coup de vent. Le tout assorti avec des boucles d'oreille de la même couleur et des escarpins tout aussi verts. Ses cheveux de feu, eux, étaient ramenés en un chignon chic d'où quelques mèches s'en échappaient en boucles rougoyantes et magnifiques.

- Alors ?

- Su-superbe Lily ! s'exclamèrent Lou et Ellie en la regardant avec des yeux émerveillés.

Cela fit rire la rousse et elle les remercia avec un immense sourire. La rousse allait au bal avec un gryffondor, de septième année aussi.

Lou fixa Eleanor. Ce qui fit déguerpir cette derniere dans son armoire et la fit enfiler sa tenue qui laissa tout autant les deux filles sans voix.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cela faisait bien vingt minutes que les garçons attendaient leurs cavalières en discutant. Puis elles arrivèrent une par une, enlevant un homme à la discussion. Puis arriva Lily et Lou. La rousse laissa l'assemblée sans voix. Elle sourit et rejoignit son cavalier sous le regard jaloux de James mais quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, il l'ignora totalement et sourit a sa cavalière.

C'était là la tactique de Remus pour voir Lily tomber dans les bras de son ami.

Mais le lycantrophe, lui, observait avec un demi-sourire la petite blonde, deguisée en pirate. Elle était adorable dans son déguisement.

Les couples continuèrent de défiler jusqu'à ce qu'Eleanor descende enfin, timidement et essayant de tenir sur ses talons. Et encore une fois, l'assemblée retint son souffle. Sirius sourit et lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit avec bonheur et tout le petit monde descendit dans la grande salle.

Quand vingt-et-une heure sonna, les portes s'ouvrirent sur une grande salle méconnaissable.

La salle était aux couleurs d'Halloween, noir et orange, des citrouilles flottant à la place des chandelles dans le plafond. Les murs étaient recouverts d'énormes toiles d'araignées et de corbeaux perchés sur des branches d'arbres sinistres sortants du mur, certains ayant d'énormes épines. Les tables étaient rondes, assez grandes pour un groupe de 6, placées vers les murs. Le buffet était à la place de l'habituelle table des professeurs, l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus délicieux.

Une scène avait été installée sur la gauche de la piste, ne prenant pas non plus énormément de place.

Et la piste, elle , était immense. Au dessus d'elle pendait des draps légers, blancs, comme dans les vieilles maisons hantées, et qui volaient différèment à chaque nouveau rythme.

Les premiers élèves entrèrent, stupéfaits et s'installèrent aux tables puis le flot des élèves se fit plus intense.

Quand Lily put enfin s'écarter de la foule avec Lou, certains regards se tournèrent vers elles. Mais ils furent détournés quand un couple en particulier arriva. Etants un peu en retard, ils arrivèrent au moment où les portes allaient se refermer. Mais ils passèrent in extremis.

Ce couple, c'était Sirius et Eleanor. Et leur entrée fit de l'effet.

La grande salle avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Et on pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

Sirius qui attirait l'oeil au quotidien, là, l'accaparait. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sensuel. Tout de noir vêtu, la chemise légèrement entrouverte sur un torse parfaitement sculpté et le pantalon ne faisant que mouler son derriere d'apollon, ils avaient les cheveux laissés au naturel. Mais le plus troublant était ses yeux, rouges sanglants et quand il se mit à sourire, une paire de canine effrayante se fit voir.

La plus surprenant fut Eleanor.

Elle était vétu d'une robe en soie rouge sang qui lui collait au corps et mettait en valeur ses formes qu'elle cachait généralement

Le haut était un bustier qui s'arretait en dessous de la poitrine et laissé le dos nu. le reste etait fluide mais colle au corps, épousant ses formes sublimes et s'arretait au pied evasivement. le tissu etait également fendu à la mi cuisse et laissait donc par moment, selon ses mouvements, apparaitre des jambes fuselés. Elle aussi avait également les yeux rouges sang et des crocs blancs, cachés par des lévres d'un rouge sanglant. Et ses cheveux habituellement lisse et attaché en une queue de cheval stricte avait présentement les cheveux lache et légèrement bouclé, lui tombant soit autour du visage, soit dans le creux des reins, lui donnant l'air mystérieuse et un peu sauvage.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent, assurés ou pas du tout, selon le personnage, vers la table où résidaient déja les maraudeurs. La discrète jeune fille envoya un regard de désespoir à ses amies qui étaient à la même table, avec leurs cavaliers. Lesquelles répondirent par un sourire moqueur et sadique.

Le repas se passa dans une joie communicative qui fit sourire même les serpentards. Ellie arriva finalement à se dérider en écoutant les pitreries des maraudeurs et participa même, au plus grand étonnement des quatre compères.

Plus loin, une ombre la fixait.

Jack la regardait. Il ne l'avait pas laché des yeux depuis qu'elle était apparue dans la salle. Et rien n'avait pu lui faire detourner le regard. Même pas sa cavalière qui n'était pas une beauté banale non plus. Mais non. C'était elle. Eleanor O'Connel qui avait son regard. Et là, tout de suite, il avait une furieuse envie de l'enlacer pour la cacher des autres.

Le repas prit fin et les tables se poussèrent un peu plus vers les murs pour laisser place à la danse.

L'ouverture du bal se fit tout d'abord par les préfets en chef et Lily fut de ses deux couples car son cavalier, Sam Brown, était un des préfets en chef. Puis vint le tour des préfets de chaque maison. Quand fut venu le tour de la foule, Sirius entraina de force Eleanor sur la piste, malgré son refus catégorique. Et elle se laissa entrainer dans une valse maitrisée à la perfection. Elle y prit même plaisir.

- Eh bien sirius, remarqua celle-ci tandis qu'elle tournoyait. Je suis surprise de tes prouesses.

- Un des seuls héritages de ma famille que j'apprécie, répondit l'animagus en souriant.

- Oui. Excuse-moi si je te marche sur les pieds.

- J'accepte tes excuses, dit-il en riant, ce qui lui valut un coup sans force au bras.

Les deux amis continuèrent de tournoyer jusqu'à ce que la mélodie change et devienne familière. C'était un des tubes du groupe Magics. Les élèves se mirent à danser en rythme avec la musique.

La jeune fille, elle, rejoignit Lou qui était restée assise avec son cavalier.

- Ben Loulou, pourquoi t'es pas partie danser ? Toi qui adore ça généralement.

- Oh, ben j'aurais bien aimé mais mon cavalier ne sait pas danser la valse.

Son cavalier lui fit un pauvre sourire désolé que Louise balaya d'un sourire compréhensif. Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans le blanc des yeux en souriant béatement.

C'est comme ça qu'Ellie tilta. C'est vrai que son amie rentrait de plus en plus tard le soir. Un jour Lily et elle lui avaient demandé pourquoi elle rentrait tard, ce à quoi elle avait répondu "un rendez-vous charmant".

Donc son rendez-vous charmant n'était autre que son cavalier.

Puis, se sentant de trop, la séduisante mais discrète gryffondor se leva et s'éloigna. Elle se cacha dans un coin de la salle, près du buffet, un verre de biere-au-beurre dans la main et elle observa la salle en cherchant ses amis du regard.

Lily était en train de danser sur un rythme déjanté avec son cavalier. James l'observait d'un oeil mauvais puis l'ignora et fit danser sa cavalière.

Lou était encore attablée avec son cavalier. Ils était présentement en train de faire des recherches buccales assez sérieuses.

Arthur était lui aussi en train de danser, sous le regard d'un maraudeur interessé. Ce dernier s'approcha et invita le jeune homme à prendre un verre pour discuter. Ce qu'Arthur accepta avec plaisir et ils partirent s'installer dans un coin de la salle.

Remus était en train de parler avec une jeune fille charmante, une Lara Delight, à serdaigle.

Même Peter était en charmante compagnie.

Et là, Eleanor se sentit seule. Vraiment seule. Mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle avait appris à ne pas se plaindre et à se contenter de ce qu'elle avait depuis son plus jeune âge, sa mère étant constamment malade, son père n'ayant jamais été là et sa tante faisant ce qu'elle pouvait avec ses propres problèmes.

La musique changea et se transforma en un tango qu'Eleanor connaissait bien. Et elle savait danser le tango. Elle l'avait appris avec Louise car son père, étant sorcier de sang-pur, avait absolument tenu à ce que sa fille sache danser certaines danses. Et la blonde avait accepté le tango.

La jeune fille aurait voulu danser en cette instant mais son cavalier semblait occupé. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les yeux ambré qui la fixait et s'approchait. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais il n'y avait pas grand monde.

Elle refixa les yeux miel quand Jack White se planta devant elle, avec une certaines assurance déconcertante. Il était vétu d'une simple chemise noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur qui lui allait bien. Il fixa la jeune fille une demi-seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il l'avait vu là, seule et il s'était dit que si personne ne le faisait, il l'inviterait à danser à la prochaine chanson. Heureusement pour lui, c'était du tango, une danse qu'il maitrisait à la perfection. Et c'est donc en remerciant intérieurement sa mère qu'il se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui venait de le remarquer. Quand il se planta devant, elle le fixa à nouveau dans les yeux. Il se tut et regarda ses prunelles vertes. Elles brillaient dans la pénombre et il devait se l'avouer, il adorait cet effet. Au bout d'une demi-seconde, il se reprit et ouvrit la bouche.

- Voudrais-tu danser avec moi ?

**Voilà Voilà ! je sais, je suis d'un cruauté, mais que voulez-vous ? Je suis sadique. **

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Bon ou mauvais chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à le dire ! **

**Et vous pensez qu'Eleanor va dire quoi ? Oui ? Non ? **

**Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Me voilà avec un quatrième chapitre ! **

**Je préfère prévenir d'avance: Un lemon (yaoi) est prévu pour ce chapitre. (Oui Fred on sait tous que tu l'attendais. Maintenant arrête de sauter et corrige)**

**Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps à publier ses trois chapitres. Mais les voilà enfin. **

**Chapitre 4:**

- Voudrais tu danser avec moi ?

Le jeune homme avait sorti cette question avec une telle assurance qu'Eleanor en fut troublée pendant plusieurs secondes.

L'air de tango se finit et enchaîna sur un autre tout aussi entrainant.

La gryffondor ouvrit la bouche en fixant la piste de danse qui se vidait un peu.

- Je... Pourquoi pas.

Et elle prit doucement la main que Jack lui tendait.

La sensation qui lui picotait la peau était merveilleuse. Jamais avant elle n'avait ressenti ça. Et plus le contact durait, plus ça s'intensifiait.

Pour lui, c'était le paradis. Sa peau était tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait ne serais-ce que frôler sa peau. Il tenait sa main, qui paraissait si minuscule dans la sienne.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la piste et Jack prit la jeune fille par la taille, la rapprochant au point de la coller contre lui. Cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Et elle ne l'était pas car elle avait pris l'habitude de cette proximité avec les cours de danse. Le serpentard remarqua alors comment leurs corps s'imbriquaient l'un dans l'autre avec une perfection peu commune. Il commença à bouger doucement en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme qu'il avait entre ses mains tandis qu'elle suivait ses pas en admirant les prunelles de son partenaire. Et tandis que la mélodie defilait, ils dansaient, laissant leurs corps parler, leurs gestes s'exprimer sensuellement. Leur danse fut un tango sensuel et chaud, comme en revait le plus grand. Quand la musique finit, la jeune fille était penchée en arrière, une jambe relevée et son partenaire penché sur elle, la tenant fermement et appréciant son corps pressé contre le sien.

Ils restèrent une demi-seconde à se regarder dans les yeux, essouflés, l'un contre l'autre avant de se redresser correctement et de s'éloigner de la foule qui se laissait prendre au jeu de la musique qui était cette fois moldue. Les Beatles (Nda : désolé si je suis pas dans la bonne chronologie !). Les deux jeunes gens restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, ne sachant quoi dire pendant plusieurs minutes où les musiques défilèrent. Le premier pas vint d'Eleanor. Elle se tourna vers Jack et demanda avec un sourire adorable :

- On retourne danser ?

Ce que le jeune accepta neutrement mais intérieurement, il bouillonait de joie.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius sortait de la grande salle, entrainant Arthur avec lui, vers la salle sur demande.

Ce qu'il allait y faire ? Les deux jeunes hommes le savaient. Et ils n'attendaient que ça.

Quand la porte fut enfin refermée derrière Sirius, Arthur le plaqua brutalement contre en prenant possession de ses lèvres qu'il avait si longuement désiré. Rapidement, les rôles changèrent et ce fut le petit brun qui se retrouva contre la porte, enlaçant le cou du gryffondor qui dévorait litteralement ses lèvres et laissait ses mains devenir baladeuses. Sirius prit un certain plaisir à chercher les endroits sensibles du poufsouffle. Il ne tarda pas à les trouver et joua avec jusqu'à ce que le petit brun lache un gémissement d'indignation, signifiant qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il enleva son haut et celui du brun qui semblait ne plus tenir, le souleva par les fesses et l'emmena sur un lit qu'il avait fait apparaître. Ils chutèrent lourdement sur le lit, leurs peaux collées l'une à l'autre, frémissantes au contact de l'autre.

Pour Arthur, le fait d'avoir un homme contre lui ne le dérangeait pas, n'ayant jamais connu de femme dans sa vie. Mais cela était une première pour Sirius. Tout était différent.

A la place des seins ronds se trouvait un torse plat et dur mais attirant, à la place de la taille fine et des hanches ondulées se trouvait une taille et des hanches certes fines, mais carrées, masculines. Et il adorait ça. C'était différent, mais tout aussi bon.

Le gryffondor, gourmand, fit glisser sa bouche des lèvres fines et délicieuses pour aller goûter au cou du poufsouffle qui soupira sous la caresse des lèvres. Sirius continua et descendit jusqu'à sa gorge qu'il embrassa langoureusement avant de titiller la peau de sa langue. Ses mains ne restèrent pas en reste. Elles parcourirent son torse, jouant avec les deux bouts de chair rose qui durcirent et firent gémir doucement le petit brun, augmentant l'excitation du gryffondor qui se sentait déjà très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Les mains de ce dernier continuèrent leur descente et défirent le tissu qui barrait le passage de ses mains avec habilité, le firent glisser rapidement et l'envoyèrent valser à l'autre bout de la pièce avant que le caleçon du poufsouffle ne fasse le même trajet.

Le poufsouffle ne voulant pas être le seul complétement nu s'occupa du gryffondor tandis que celui-ci continuait de torturer son torse.

Quand les vêtements de Sirius disparurent de son corps, il se colla à son partenaire, cherchant beaucoup plus de contact. Arthur bougea un peu et se mordit légèrement les lèvres au frottement de leurs deux peaux, faisant lâcher un léger râle de plaisir au brun aux yeux d'acier.

Le gryffondor n'arrivait plus à tenir, sa chair réclamant celle du poufsouffle qui semblait dans le même état que lui.

- Sirius, dit ce dernier, le souffle haletant et chaud, le regard volcanique, c'est pas grave... Si tu me fais mal... Mais vas-y... Je tiens plus...

Aucun homme moralement raisonnable n'aurait pu résister. Et encore moins Sirius. Qui ne résista pas.

Le jeune homme prit les jambes de son partenaire et les écarta pour se placer parfaitement entre celles-ci. Il sentit très bien l'excitation d'Arthur contre son ventre tandis qu'il titilla le rond rose qui s'écarta, sûrement douloureusement, sous l'intrusion du gryffondor. Il essayait d'être le plus doux possible mais il ne tint plus et s'enfonça dans un coup de hanche rapide et brute qui arracha un cri de douleur au jeune homme sous lui. Ce dernier s'agrippa à ses épaules en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Les deux hommes ne firent plus un mouvement jusqu'à ce que le pousouffle se détende.

Puis le brun aux yeux bleus agrippa les hanches d'Arthur et commença à bouger lentement mais avec une certaine assurance. Au fur et à mesure que les gémissements du petit brun se faisaient plus plaisants, moins douloureux, il accélèrait les va-et-vient et s'enfonçait plus profondèment en lui au point de toucher le point hyper sensible du jeune homme. Le voyant écarquiller les yeux et crier de plaisir, il réétira le geste plusieurs fois avant de sentir une chaleur poindre en lui. Et c'est dans un dernier coup de reins qu'il se libéra dans une longue râle de plaisir en même temps qu'Arthur qui se cambra et cria le prénom du gryffondor dans un dernier cri.

Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, essouflés et suants, étourdis par le plaisir de leurs ébats. Quand ils reprirent conscience et souffle, ils n'hésitèrent pas et refirent le mêmes acte toute la nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le bal touchait à sa fin. Pas mal de personne étaient déjà partis mais restaient encore quelques personnes dont faisaient partis Eleanor et Jack. Ils dansaient sur un slow. Heureusement pour Jack, tout les serpentards sauf lui étaient partis.

Il y avait pensé. Mais à ce moment-là, quand il avait invité Eleanor, qui était en passant une née-moldue, il s'en fichait royalement. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour l'instant qui comptait. Et à l'instant même, il était heureux de sentir son corps contre le sien, tout en forme et en harmonie.

La musique prit fin et le couple se décolla l'un de l'autre sans pourtant se lâcher.

- Hum... commença le serpentard en regardant droit devant lui, veux-tu que je te raccompagne ?

- C'est pas de refus, repondit la gryffondor dans un joli sourire tout en fossette.

Extérieurement, le jeune homme était de marbre. Intérieurement, il était en train de sauter de joie et de fondre devant ce sourire.

C'est dans cette humeur qu'il raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'en bas de la tour des gryffondors. Eleanor se retourna vers Jack en souriant.

- Merci beaucoup White. Je me suis beaucoup amusée.

- Ce fut un plaisir pour moi, répondit le dénommé White en prenant une main de la gryffondor et en lui faisant un baise-main.

Il la lâcha lentement et doucement puis se retourna et partit, laissant Eleanor sans voix.

Celle-ci se mit a sourire béatement sans même s'en rendre compte et monta jusqu'à la tour des gryffondors où tout le monde dormait profondément. Elle entra dans son dortoir où Lily et Eva faisaient déjà de beaux rêves. Elle ne tarda pas à les suivre, ses rêves bercés par de magnifiques yeux ambrés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

10 heures. Ce fut l'heure à laquelle Sirius rentra chez les gryffondors avec Lou qu'il avait rencontré sur son chemin. Apparement, elle aussi avait vécu une nuit de folie. Avant, il avait raccompagné Arthur chez les poufsouffles et l'avait quitté après un dernier baiser passionné.

Dans la salle, il n'y avait personne. Les deux adolescents s'assirent sur un canapé dans un silence paisible.

Lily fut la première levé et quand elle vit les deux gryffondors avec leur air béat, elle ne douta plus une seconde de leurs actes.

- Rassurez-moi. C'était pas ensemble ?

Lou tourna la tête vers elle, un peu surprise et répondit négativement tandis que Sirius se leva et monta dans son dortoir où ses amis se préparaient déjà. James eut un sourire moqueur mais le brun aux yeux bleus ne le remarqua même pas.

- C'était laquelle ce soir ? demanda le brun à lunettes.

- Arthur Quinns, murmura Patmol au point que personne n'entendit.

- Qui ? On a pas entendu.

- Arthur Quinns, répêta l'animagus en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Un grand silence suivit cette révélation dans la chambre. Puis une exclamation suivit. Des "Quoi ?" ou des "J'ai pas rêvé ?" fusèrent.

Quand tout le monde descendit, la grande salle était redevenue normale.

Tout le monde était là. Lou, Lily, Eleanor, Remus, Peter, James, Sirius et Arthur qui était assis à côté de ce dernier.

Les trois maraudeurs étaient encore choqués et c'est sous le regard un peu inquiet de Sirius et celui amusé d'Eleanor que toute la troupe déjeûna.

Un cri de chouette retentit et les volatiles déferlèrent dans la salle. Un grand hibou noir atterit devant Ellie qui fut éttonée. Ce n'était pas son hibou ni celui de ses proches. Elle prit le message que l'oiseaux tenait dans sa patte, le remercia avec un bout de brioche et le laissa se servir dans son verre.

- Ca dit quoi ? demanda la rousse, curieuse.

La discrète gryffondor déroula le message et le lut.

"Rendez vous à 21h, à la tour d'astronomie."

Ce n'était pas signé. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune fille.

- Alors ? C'est de qui ? Ca dit quoi ? s'impatienta Lily.

- Du calme Lily. Ce n'est pas signé. Je ne sais pas de qui c'est, répondit Ellie en lui tendant le message.

Son amie eut un soupire d'admiration. Une chose à savoir, c'est que Lily voyait l'amour comme dans un conte de fées ou un roman à l'eau de rose. Le prince charmant sur son cheval blanc, un mystérieuse inconnue, le coup de foudre, etc... Tout ça, Lily y croyait.

- Tu as un admirateur secret Ellie. C'est tellement...

- Non Lil'. Je n'ai pas d'admirateur secret. Ce doit être une blague ou un mauvais coup, intérrompit-elle.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de faire le tour de la salle des yeux. Et elle tomba sur lui, avec ses deux prunelles de miel qui la fixaient. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres que personne ne remarqua.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La journée passa très lentement pour la jeune fille, qui une fois arrivée au soir, était partie rapidement de sa chambre. Elle avait longuement hésité puis refusé d'y aller. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lily Evans qui se mit à jouer les fées ou les démones, tout dépendait du point de vue.

Une fois arrivée à la tour d'astronomie vide, la gryffondor s'assit sur une marche et attendit. Trois heures défilèrent avant qu'elle n'abandonne et rentre à la tour, déçue.

A la salle commune des serpentards, Jack était coincé. Oui, c'était lui l'expéditeur du message qu'avait reçu la jeune fille plus tôt dans la journée. Et il avait attendu toute la journée ce rendez-vous. Mais Regulus et Evan l'avaient empeché de sortir et discutaient d'un sujet que le brun aurait voulu éviter.

- Jack, commença le blond. Ca va faire déjà 3 mois que tu as reçu ta lettre du Seigneur des ténèbres. Et il attend ta réponse.

- Je l'ai déjà dit. Je réfléchis à toutes les faces de cette engagement, lui repondit White.

- C'est déjà tout réfléchi ! Tu dis oui, tu vis une vie prospère et vois ta famille et ton héritage monter dans les échelons et devenir encore plus puissants que maintenant. Ou tu dis non et là tout ce que tu possèdes meurt avec toi.

- Il n'a pas tord Jack, intervint le cadet Black.

Et pendant trois heures, ils lui rabachèrent le même discours tandis que lui fixait les aiguilles de sa montre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, les trois jeunes filles prêtes descendirent à la grande salle pour petit-déjeûner. La salle était remplie des élèves de Poudlard et la table des gryffondors semblait déjà bien bruyante. Seul bémole au tableau : Eleanor.

Elle s'était réveillée de mauvaise humeur et la journée semblait mal partie.

Ce qui inquiéta Sirius qui connaissait mieux que personne la jeune fille. Elle lui répondit par un rapide sourire et se leva pour aller en cours sans attendre ses amies qui s'en étonnèrent.

En partant, elle croisa le regard de Jack qui la suivait et l'ignora avant de passer la porte de la salle pour se diriger vers les cachots.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour être rejointe par les premiers élèves de serpentard. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les derniers élèves arrivaient avec le professeur Slughorn derrière eux, un peu rougeau, sûrement dû à une course dans les couloirs pour ne pas arriver encore une fois en retard.

Les élèves entrèrent en discutant des derniers ragots et s'installèrent près de leur amis.

Lily s'installa à côté de Lou, comme à leur habitude.

Sirius avec James et Remus avec Peter, juste derrière les deux premiers garçons.

Le cours démarra comme chaque lundi par une petite interrogation rapide sur le cours dernier puis sur un peu de théorie avant de passer à la pratique. Et comme chaque lundi, c'était le professeur qui faisait les groupes.

Le professeur Slughorn avait pour principe de mettre de bons élèves avec de très bonnes moyenneq dans sa matière avec de moins bons élèves pour équilibrer les notes. C'est ainsi que furent répartis les élèves et des groupes d'amis se retrouvèrent séparés.

Chez les maraudeurs, James, étant plus ou moins bon dans la matière, se retrouva avec une gryffondor, Milla Brew, qui était assez maladroite. Sirius avec un serpentard excellent dans la matière, Peter avec Severus Rogue (grossière erreur) et Remus avec Louise, qui était une élève moyenne en potion.

Lily, elle, se retrouva avec un serpentard plutôt discret et très maladroit et Eleanor, par le plus grand des hasards, se retrouva avec Jack White qui était presque à l'égale de Severus Rogue en potion.

La jeune fille resta interdite quelques instants puis l'ignora. Elle hésitait. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit lui qui lui ait donné rendez-vous. Et si ce n'était pas lui ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'ignorer. Le professeur bedonnant annonça le début de la pratique et Eleanor se devoua pour aller chercher les ingrédients mais le serpentard la devança et elle le regarda se diriger vers l'armoire. C'est ce moment que choisit Lily pour se glisser près de son amie.

- Alors Miss O'Connel ? Comment a été votre rendez-vous d'hier soir ?

- Il y a pas eu de rendez-vous Miss Evans. Comme je m'en doutais, ce n'était qu'une stupide blague de je ne sais qui et je me suis retrouvée à poireauter trois heures pour quoi ? Un lapin. Alors ne vous faîtes plus d'illusion.

La rousse soupira en regardant sa meilleure amie. Elle se souvenait encore de la gamine dans le train qui se faisait toute petite sur la banquette face au regard curieux et attendri des septièmes années de l'époque. Et cette gamine avait bien grandi depuis. Elle était passée de la fillette fragile et apeurée à la jeune femme forte et intelligente qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Leurs coequipiers revinrent et le cours se passa studieusement.

Soudain, une explosion retentit dans la salle et celle-ci se remplit d'une étrange fumée verte.

Les élèves évacuèrent rapidement dans le couloir et courèrent jusqu'à être hors d'atteinte de la fumée.

- Tout le monde est là ?! hurla Slughorn en faisant le tour de ses élèves. Tout le monde est là ?! Vous allez bien ?!

- Professeur ! Il manque Louise ! Louise est restée dans la salle !

**Mouhahahaha ! Oui je suis sadique. Et j'assume !**

**Bon voilà le chapitre 4 qui je l'espère vous aura plus ! **

**Une petite review s'il vous plait ?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà**** avec un chapitre 5 !**

**Et oui ! Première fois que j'arrive à faire un chapitre 5 en entier. (Oui parce que dans ma fanfiction ****Flocons d'or**** je n'ai pas ENCORE finit le cinquième chapitre. Honte à moi ! Je compte bientôt le faire mais disons que je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre là)**

**Et comme à chaque chapitre (si si à chaque je crois.) un grand, énorme, super, ultrahypragigamega gros merci à Fred Xavier qui s'aveugle à corriger mes fautes qui doivent être énormissimes si ce n'est plus. **

_**CFLM angel : Merci de ta review. Et oui ! Je suis une quiche en langue ! Mais ça c'est pas très nouveau... Je crois que sur le point de la grammaire, conjugaison et tout ce qui va avec, je suis belle et bien perdue. En tout cas je suis contente que ça puisse plaire à une fervente fan de Sirius ! **_

**Voilà Voilà **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5:**

- Tout le monde est là ?! hurla Slughorn en faisant le tour de ses élèves. Tout le monde est là ?! Vous allez bien ?!

- Professeur ! Il manque Louise ! Louise est restée dans la salle !

Le sang d'Eleanor et de Lily se glaça d'un coup en entendant ces exclamations. Soudain, la gryffondor d'habitude discrète se précipita vers la salle de potion faisant fit des ordres de son professeur. Sa meilleure amie était prisonnière de cette pièce. Elle se fichait du reste. Il fallait qu'elle sauve son amie.

Oubliant l'utilité de sa baguette, elle se recouvrit le nez et la bouche de sa cravate or et rouge et s'enfonça dans l'épaisse fumée verte. Elle n'y voyait rien et les vapeurs se dégageant de l'explosion lui piquaient les yeux. Il régnait dans la pièce une odeur nauséabonde de pourriture.

- Lou ! appela Ellie à travers sa cravate qui lui offrait une maigre protection. Lou ! Réponds-moi !

Elle attendit quelques secondes en parcourant la salle remplie de la fumée qui devenait de plus en plus épaisse au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme s'y enfonçait. Tout à coup, son pied buta dans une masse molle et elle se baissa pour voir ce que c'était. Elle aperçu une touffe blonde et un pan de la robe de sorcier de Poudlard. Louise.

La gryffondor était inconsciente et c'est avec beaucoup de peine que son amie la releva. Elle lui noua sa cravate au niveau du nez et de la bouche et elle la souleva. Elle essaya de la trainer jusqu'à la sortie mais elle ne voyait plus la sortie et sa vue était trouble, sa respiration suffoquante. Tout tournait autour d'elle et elle cru qu'elle n'allait jamais sortir de cette enfer vert quand une grande silhouette masculine s'approcha et attrapa d'une facilité Louise. L'ombre chinoise crocheta aussi Eleanor fermement par la taille et l'aida à traverser les volutes vertes et épaisses qui commençaient à sérieusement lui boucher les bronches.

Les trois personnes sortirent enfin de la salle et la personne qui tenait les deux jeunes filles les traina quelques metres plus loin.

La courageuse jeune fille tomba au sol en recrachant toute la fumée nauséabonde qu'elle avait inspiré. Sa tête lui tournait et ses yeux lui faisaient affreusement mal. Quand ses poumons furent remplis de l'air pur, elle tourna la tête vers Louise, en allait bien. La jeune fille avait ouvert les yeux et avait, elle aussi, toussé la vapeur à s'en arracher les poumons.

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit que l'ombre qui les avait sauvé n'était autre que Remus Lupin, lui aussi écroulé au sol et recrachant ses poumons.

Des cris parvinrent du couloirs en face d'eux et Eleanor entendit des pas se précipiter vers eux. C'était le professeur Slughorn et les élèves qui les entourèrent, leurs visages penchés sur les trois élèves.

Les trois autres maraudeurs et Lily jouèrent des coudes pour atteindre leurs amis.

- Vous êtes complétement inconscients tout les deux ! Tonna le bedonnant professeur en examinant rapidement ses trois élèves. Pour la peine, je retire 40 points à gryffondor pour votre stupidité !

Ellie n'en avait que faire et tourna la tête vers Lou. Sa voix était rauque et le son était douloureux à sortir.

- Lou... Remus... Ca va ?

Pour toute réponse, ils hochèrent la tête. Leur professeur continuait de déblatérer sur leur stupidité et le danger que les deux sauveurs ont encouru. Néanmoins, Lily et James prirent la défense de leurs amis qui n'étaient présentement pas en état de parlementer.

- Monsieur, veuillez pardonner mon insolence mais sans Eleanor, Louise ne serait peut-être pas en vie, lacha la rousse en croisant les bras, un air de défi sur le visage.

- Et sauf votre respect, si Remus n'était pas intervenu, on aurait perdu Eleanor avec, rajouta James en prenant la même posture que la jeune fille à ses côtés.

Le professeur les regarda à tour de rôle. Ils n'avaient pas tord. Mais l'avouer aurait sappé son autorité.

- Miss Evans, Monsieur Potter, Black et Pettigrow, aidez plutot vos amis à aller à l'infirmerie avant que je n'enlève d'autres points à votre maison.

Et les trois adolescents s'exécutèrent dans le silence.

Quand les élèves arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Eleanor avait déjà perdu connaissance et Lou était hilare en regardant Peter qui avait le malheur de l'aider à marcher. Remus, lui, commençait à sombrer dans les mêmes néants que la gryffondor que portait Sirius dans ses bras.

L'infirmière arriva en furie, le silence de son antre étant troublé par les rires déments de la blonde. Elle se figea en voyant l'état des trois élèves et la tête grave des quatres autres. Mais elle perdit toute couleur en voyant Eleanor, la tête rejetée en arrière, dans les bras de Sirius, inconsciente.

- Que... Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Pomfresh, des larmes d'inquiètude lui montant aux yeux en s'approchant précipitamment de sa nièce.

La jeune fille respirait mal et ses yeux pleuraient. L'infirmière jeta un oeil aux deux autres. Remus était dans un état second où tout ce qui l'entourait n'existait pas. Lui aussi avait les yeux humides et la respiration rauque.

Lou nageait, elle, en plein délire. Sa vision, elle aussi humide, était remplie d'animaux. Sa respiration semblait, par contre, moins saccadée.

- Allez les mettres sur les trois lits côte à côte là-bas, declara Pompom en designant les dit lits.

- Lily ! T'es une biche ! hurla louise, hilare.

- Hein ? souffla la rousse, soutenant Remus comme elle le pouvait.

- T'es une biche ! Et James, c'est un cerf ! Dîtes ? Vous allez faire des bébés bambi ?

Et elle éclata à nouveau de rire en touchant le lit blanc et énumera les noms et animaux.

- Lily, c'est une biche. James, un cerf. Peter, un rat. Euh... Remus ! C'est un loup. Sirius, un chien... Eleanor, c'est un chat. Et vous, Madame... euh... Pomfresh ! C'est un joli cheval !

L'infirmière et les maraudeurs la regardèrent, stupéfiaits. Lily, elle, fronça les sourcils puis détourna les yeux quand son amie se mit à remuer. Elle se précipita à ses cotés en même temps que la tante de l'élève.

- Ellie ? tenta Pomfresh. Mon cœur, tu m'entends ?

- Mmmmh... fit la jeune fille en ouvrant les yeux.

Ses yeux papillonèrent quelques secondes puis elle regarda les deux femmes avec des yeux hallucinés. Prise par surprise, elle se redressa et recula vivement dans son lit. Elle était entourée par un magnifique étalon blanc et noisette et par une superbe biche rousse aux yeux verts. La jeune fille tourna le regard autour d'elle et se retrouva avec un loup endormi à sa gauche et à sa droite, un chien noir, un cerf brun, un rat gris et un adorable renard blond qui semblait... rire ?

Eleanor se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux mais rien ne changea et elle fut prise de soubresauts puis de grands éclats de rire la secouérent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Remus Lupin se réveilla et suivit les jeunes filles dans leur hilarité.

Cela dura plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles Mme Pomfresh tenta de les soigner. Mais rien n'y fit et ils s'évanouirent à nouveau les uns après les autres.

Puis les jours passèrent sans que l'un des trois ne reprennent connaissance.

Ce fut au bout d'une semaine que Louise revint à elle. Deux jours après, ce fut Remus. Mais Eleanor, elle, ne réagissait pas.

Les semaines puis le mois de novembre passa. La première semaine de décembre également.

C'est enfin, en pleine nuit, que la gryffondor commença à se mouver. Ses sens eux aussi se remirent à fonctionner. Elle entendait une respiration tout près d'elle. Elle sentait la texture du draps sous sa main gauche et droite mais une autre lui picotait le dessus de la main. Elle était douce et chaude. De la peau. Peut-être celle d'une main. Il flottait aussi dans l'air une odeur agréable qui se mélangeait à celle de l'infirmerie. Elle n'aurait su dire quels étaient les composants de ce parfum mais elle était sûre d'une chose. Elle l'adorait.

La jeune fille bougea un peu, sentant aussi ses membres ankylosés. Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ?

Elle entendit un léger bruit de chaise et la main quitta la sienne. Elle sentit alors un souffle au dessus d'elle et elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle réussit enfin, elle tomba directement dans deux prunelles ambrées.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour reconnaitre la personne penchée sur elle. Et apparemment assez proche de son visage.

Les yeux de Jack reflétaient l'inquiétude, le soulagement et une autre étincelle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

Jack, lui, était soulagé de voir à nouveau les mirettes vertes pommes qui lui donnaient des papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois. Il était aussi inquiet. Le voyait-elle encore comme un animal ? Il avait entendu ses amis en parler entre eux dans les couloirs et ça l'avait franchement inquieté. Avait-elle perdu la mémoire ? Voyait-elle encore ? Avait-elle mal ? Et un tas d'autres questions tournaient dans son esprit.

Et quand il la voyait, là, si proche de son visage, ses lèvres roses à 30 centimètres des siennes, il avait une affreuse envie de l'embrasser.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent à se regarder dans le blanc de yeux pendant quelques secondes avant que le serpentard n'amorçe le premier geste. Il caressa délicatement la joue pâle de la gryffondor qui rosit légèrement à ce contact. Il observa la teinte que prenait ses pommettes et un léger sourire se planta sur ses lèvres. Jack rapprocha son visage du sien tout en reprenant le contact visuel avec elle. Il continua de se rapprocher doucement, mélant leurs souffles. Le serpentard allait passer la limite des quelques millimètre qui séparaient leurs bouche mais il se ravissa et déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur le front blanc et dégagé de la jeune fille avant de se redresser et de partir de l'endroit, laissant pantelante la gryffondor qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.

Premièrement, que faisait-il à son chevet ? Qu'elle se souvienne, ils n'avaient jamais été proches.

Deuxièmement, il venait de se passer quoi exactement, à l'instant ? Ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Failli s'embrasser !

Et dernièrement, où était elle ? Quel jour, quel mois voir quelle année était-il ?

Elle avait bien sur reconnu l'infirmerie. Apparemment, il devait être tard car la lune était déjà bien ancrée dans le ciel. Elle tourna doucement le regard autour d'elle et tomba sur la gazette du sorcier, oubliée sur sa table de chevet. Elle prit le journal et regarda la date. Mercredi 10 Décembre 1976.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait perdu connaissance pratiquement un mois et demi.

Passant le choc, elle regarda les nouvelles. Rien de bien neuf à part la une.

"Meurtre à Londres

Ce matin, la marque a été vu au-dessus d'une maison du Londres sorcier où ont été assassinés le ministre des liaisons sorciers/moldus, Lidan Dinn, sa femme et ses deux jeunes enfants n'étant pas encore scolarisés à Poudlard..."

L'article continuait sur ce qu'avait accompli ce ministre pour lier les deux mondes etc...

Cela fit mal à Eleanor. Car c'était le père d'Eva, sa camarade de chambre, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré en première et deuxième année, quand les deux jeunes filles était très proches. Mais malgré la légère dégradation de leur relation, les deux jeunes filles étaient toujours amies. La jeune fille laissa échapper quelques larmes avant de se ressaisir.

Et c'est en lisant la gazette en entière que la gryffondor passa la nuit. Au petit matin, elle enfila les vêtements qui était posés au bout de son lit et sortit de l'infirmerie, un peu fébrile. Elle parcourut le chateau jusqu'à la tour des gryffondors.

Par un miracle, la grosse dame la laissa entrer, surement surprise de revoir son élève préferée revenir d'entre les ténèbres. Une fois atterie dans la salle commune, elle la parcourut du regard. Quelques septièmes années étaient déjà debouts, en train de réviser une dernière fois leurs interrogations et ne portaient donc pas trop attention à qui entrait à cette heure-ci. Elle monta les escaliers du dortoir des filles d'un pas decidé, croisant quelques élèves qui emergeaient encore à peine de leur sommeil et qui ouvrirent de grands yeux hallucinés en la voyant. Elle passa outre et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. Les rideaux de son lit qui sont près de la porte étaient tirés et son lit fait, comme celui de Louise et Lily, qui était assise sur celui-ci, la tête basse et la mine sombre, ne se rendant même pas compte de la présence de son amie. Cette dernière referma la porte et se dirigea vers le lit à baldaquin aux rideaux fermés. La gryffondor ouvrit délicatement les tissus rouges, au cas où Eva était endormie. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. La jeune fille était recroquevillée sur son lit, ses cheveux bruns ebourriffés, ses yeux habituellement marrons et petillants étaient vide, bouffis et rouges, encore noyés de larmes. Eleanor ne supporta pas cette vue et s'assit sur le lit. Elle prit la brune dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Ce qui fit réagir un peu l'adolescente anéantie qui s'accrocha à son large pull, pleura vraiment toutes les larmes de son corps, celles qu'elle avait retenu pour ne pas apitoyer les autres élèves, et laissa échapper le cri de douleur qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge. Un cri dechirant, celui qui vous brise le coeur.

Ce qui alerta Lily qui releva d'un coup la tête pour apercevoir les jambes d'Eleanor et entendre les pleures et gémissements d'Eva. Elle approcha et vit sa camarade, effondrée dans les bras de son amie qui était depuis un mois et demi dans le coma. Cela mit du temps à l'information pour atteindre le cerveau. Eleanor O'Connel qui était depuis début novembre dans le coma était là, devant elle, en train de réconforter Eva Dinn qui avait perdu sa famille entière hier. Elle devait réagir comment exactement ? Se réjouir ? Ce serait vraiment mal venu.

Elle décida de s'assoir de l'autre côté et de frotter le dos à la jeune fille en pleurs dans un geste réconfortant. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les refoula. Elle savait très bien ce qu'endurer Eva pour l'avoir vécu l'année dernière. Tout ce qui lui restait de l'accident, c'était sa soeur Pétunia.

Puis ce fut Louise qui vint se joindre à elles en sortant de sa douche, ne s'étonnant même pas de voir sa meilleure amie debout.

Après de longues minutes de réconfort, les trois jeunes filles laissèrent leur amie qui dormait maintenant à point fermé, et descendirent à la grande salle pour petit-déjeuner.

- Dîtes-moi ce que j'ai loupé depuis un mois et demi.

- Oh ben pas grand chose, répondit la blonde en prenant un air détaché.

- A part l'attaque que tu as lu dans le journal... Tiens bas voilà, ajouta la rousse un désignant un point du menton.

Eleanor tourna la tête dans la direction qu'indiquait son amie et elle vit au bout du couloir un couple atypique pour l'époque. Sirius et Arthur étaient au bout du couloir, se tenant la main et se parlant avec une lueur dans le regard que la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu chez les deux adolescents.

En effet, cette lueur, Sirius la voyait dans les yeux d'Arthur quand celui-ci posait son regard sur lui. Cette lueur, il l'avait au fond du coeur. Cette lueur, c'était leur amour naissant.

Et pourtant, tout avait démarré simplement. Le soir d'Halloween, ils avaient un peu bu, avait discuté longuement jusqu'à ce que leur conversation dévit sur des thèmes plus intimes. Et ils étaient partis dans la salle sur demande. En y ressortant, ils avaient convenu que si ils venaient à se revoir, ce ne serait que pour le sexe. Une fois... Deux fois... Trois fois... Puis encore tout un tas jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que ce n'était plus de l'attirance physique entre eux mais bien plus. Beaucoup plus. Certes l'officialisation de leur couple était réssente, mais pour eux, ça faisait déjà un bon bout de temps.

Le gryffondor tourna la tête vers le début du couloir en riant quand il vit sa petite silhouette fluette. Ellie était debout. Elle était reveillée et elle lui souriait de toute ses dents. Il ne réflechit même pas et fonça la prendre dans ses bras, manquant de les faire chuter. Il la souleva un peu du sol et la fit tourner tandis qu'elle riait. Il la reposa au sol, pris son visage et l'embrassa partout.

- J'ai eu si peur ! Nan mais on a pas idée de rester si longtemps inconscient !

- Sirius, protesta la jeune fille en souriant de toute ses dents devant l'attention que lui portait son ami. C'est bon. Je suis là. En pleine forme.

- Ben il y a intêret, s'exclama à nouveau le gryffondor sous le rire de l'assemblée.

Sirius lui prit la main et continua le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle en compagnie des trois filles et d'Arthur qui lui racontait tout ce qu'elle avait pu louper.

Quand ils pénètrèrent dans l'immense salle où tronait les quatres tables des quatres maisons et celle des professeur, un silence tomba et tout les regards étaient levés vers Eleanor qui s'accrocha un peu plus au bras de son meilleur ami. Puis, deux bras vinrent lui enlacer les épaules et , surprise, elle tourna le visage vers le propriétaire. C'était James avec un immense sourire fixé aux lèvres.

- T'es enfin reveillée Ellie ! lui hurla t'il à l'oreille en lui collant un énorme baiser amical sur la joue.

Peter et Remus vinrent les rejoindre en riant et saluèrent chaleureusement la jeune femme qui sourit. Puis d'autres visages apparurent devant elle et l'accueillirent avec le sourire. Eleanor, un peu perdue, se tourna vers Louise qui souriait et la rassurait d'un regard. Apparemment, Remus et elle avaient eu le droit au même accueil. Puis tout le monde regagna sa place et la jeune femme put enfin déjeuner. Et bon dieu, ce qu'elle avait faim. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir jeuner pendant trois jours. Elle en était à sa cinquième tartine quand une grande main vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la personne qui osait troubler sa dégustation quand elle reconnut les deux yeux miels de Jack White, ce qui raviva le souvenir de la veille, ce qui la fit rougir furieusement.

Les maraudeurs, n'aimant pas particulièrement les serpentards, ne réagirent pourtant pas. Ce qui étonna la gryffondor qui aurait pu se camoufler dans les couleurs de son blason.

- Je suis... heureux de te revoir parmi nous O'Connel, dit-il dans un léger sourire.

Un simple sourire. Qui venait de faire vivre le grand huit à la jeune femme qui le regarda s'éloigner, le coeur battant la chamade. Mais une main s'écrasant brutalement contre la table la fit sortir de sa contemplation. C'était Sirius. Et il avait l'air furieux. Ellie ne demanda pas pourquoi, elle savait déjà la réponse.

- Ellie, fit le brun au yeux aciers, la voix amer et des plus menaçantes. Promets-moi de ne pas tomber dans le piège de ce... gars.

Le jeune fille ne répondit pas, évitant le regard de son ami d'enfance.

- Ellie, recommença-t-il, haussant le ton. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et jure le moi.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas Sirius, repondit la gryffondor en plantant ses yeux verts pomme dans ceux du jeune homme qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à des fentes aciers.

- Eleanor...

- Non Sirius. Je viens à peine de me réveiller et toi tu viens gacher ça. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis déjà tombée dans son "piège". Parce que même si je ne l'avouerai pas devant lui, il me plait. Alors si tu ne peux pas accepter ça, on a plus rien à ce dire. Franchement, je t'aurais cru plus ouvert.

Et sur ses mots, elle partit sans accorder un dernier regard au gryffondor qui fulminait et commençait à culpabiliser.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça mais c'était sa meilleure amie. Il ne voulait pas la perdre en la protégeant.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Risquer de la perdre au prix de sa sécurité ou la laissait se bruler les ailes dans cet énorme piège et devoir la ramasser en morceaux. Non. Comme le disait un proverbe moldu : "Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir".

Sirius se leva, determiné et sortit de la salle. Mais elle avait déjà disparu. Un point vint titiller son regard et il se dirigea vers la petite bande de serpentards. Il interpella l'un d'entre eux qui vint le voir sans rechigner. Il faisait un demi-tête de plus que lui mais cela ne l'effraya pas.

- White, dit le gryffondor avec une certaine amertume. Ne t'approche plus de Ellie ou il t'arrivera de méchantes bricoles.

- Et c'est toi qui va me les faire ces "bricoles" ? répondit neutrement Jack en scrutant le visage du Black qui lui faisait face. Tu ne me fais pas peur, Black. Je risque déjà beaucoup avec ma propre maison en l'approchant alors je ne vais pas lacher comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça si tu risque gros ? Ah, j'oubliais. Les serpentards sont complètement cons.

- Oui, fit le serpentard dans un soupir en laissant son regard glisser vers le grand escalier avant d'ajouter dans un murmure. On l'est tous quand on est...

Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils puis s'en alla non sans lancer un "Je t'ai prévenu sale serpent".

Ce qui ne decouragea pas Jack. Il la voulait. Il l'aurait. Quoi qu'il doivent faire pour y arriver.

**Voilà ! Le cinquième chapitre fini ! **

**Personnellement, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à le terminer ! Vous imaginez ? Je me serais cru maudite ! La malédiction du chapitre 5 ! Hum... Je divague. **

**Bon j'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu. Une petite review pour me dire tout ça ? **

**(Petit message rapide de la béta pour dire qu'elle s'excuse sincèrement pour les fautes qui restent et qu'elle essayera de s'améliorer :) )**


End file.
